We seek to explore the hypothesis that the force of transmission of West Nile virus (WNv) may be greater in the northern United States than in more central latitudes. Toward this end, we shall determine whether the duration of the breeding season of Culex p. pipiens, the mosquitoes that serve as the main maintenance vectors of WNv in this region, correlates with latitude and whether day-length limits the duration of blood-feeding and subsequent reproductive activity. First (1), we shall define the seasonal dynamics of oviposition and host-questing activity of these mosquitoes in nature. (1.1) Oviposition activity will be analyzed by recording the abundance of egg-rafts deposited in sampling devices from April through October in selected sites along a transect ranging from 34[unreadable]N to 45 [unreadable] N along the east coast of the US. (1.2) The seasonality of blood-feeding activity near Boston, MA will be defined by sampling mosquitoes in bird-baited lard-can traps. C. pipiens mosquitoes captured in these devices will be identified and dissected to determine whether they are parous and whether their ovaries may be in diapause. We shall (1.3) determine whether these C. pipiens mosquitoes continue to seek hosts after ovarian diapause has commenced by attempting to collect them in bird-baited lard-can traps set periodically in large hibernacula where their reproductive behavior and longevity will be recorded. A series of complementary laboratory observations (1.4) will seek to determine whether the progeny of mosquitoes collected at different latitudes enter and leave ovarian diapause in response to similar diels or whether mosquitoes from the middle latitudes diapause at a shorter diel than those from more northerly sites. Next (2), laboratory experiments will seek to determine whether ovarian development and host-questing behavior are regulated by similar environmental cues. Finally, the possibility (3) that Culex populations may be structured more distinctly on a north-south than an east-west axis will be explored. Microsatellite, RAPD and SSCP markers will be analyzed from mosquitoes sampled along our north-south transect as well as others sampled within an 800 km space. The presence of inbreeding autogenous populations will be investigated. Taken together, these observations will define the duration of the period during which these vector mosquitoes may amplify WNv on the Northern U.S. and will determine whether that period correlates with day length or with ambient temperature.